Cliché's Make The World Go Round
by loubell19
Summary: *Exert from Chapter 1* "It may seem cliché, the way I met him, but I swear on my life that it's the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. He was just so enticing. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and him me (that's what I'd like to think). He was just standing there, looking gorgeous. I was his the minute we looked at each other." If you hate cliché's don't read. :)


A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know that this is my first fic, so don't judge if it's really bad :) I'm new at this stuff. The story's based on true events that happened to a friend of a friend of mine. It's very OOC, so if you're a true Bella/Edward-nothing-must-change fan, you probably won't like this, just a head's up. To everyone, hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**: Cliché

Bella POV

It may seem cliché, the way I met him, but I swear on my life that it's the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. He was just so enticing. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and him me (that's what I'd like to think). He was just standing there, looking gorgeous. I was his the minute we looked at each other.

I suppose I should tell you how we met, but I warn you, dear reader, that if you hate cliché's and trust me when I say cliché (I mean, bumping into each other at the shops -budda-bing budda-boom, it's love, and "hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat"), then you're in for a bumpy ride. You may as well stop reading. I mean it. Stop. NOW. But if you're into that, then sit back, relax and let the hopeless romantic in you take over, I'll see you at the end.

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

"Rose, hurry up. Are we going or not?"

_Dear Lord why is she so slow!?_

"I'm coming Bells, chill. I had my hands full." she said, winking at me.

"Really Rosalie? You just had to put that out there? I don't want to know what you and my brother do in your spare time! Spare time, that is now up, spare time, which is now _my_ time." I said, chagrined. I really didn't want to know anything about my brothers sex life.

Three years ago, my brother, Emmet, married the prettiest girl around - Rosalie Hale. She was two years older and insanely good-looking, why she was with him, I had no idea. They met - Emmet just out of high school - talked, made goo goo eyes at each other across rooms and 2 months later, they were engaged.

"Okay, okay let's go. Where are we even going?" Was she not listening to me at all earlier?

"Movie shop, remember? I have that thing with Angela later remember? We're going to watch horror movies and eat shit food remember?"

"Oh right. You teenagers and your slumber parties. Wait, why do I have to take you? Why can't you get your license already Bells? I mean, God, you're sixteen years old!"

"Seventeen in a month!"

"Exactly! Get Jake to teach you!" Jake was her younger brother - very hot younger _adopted _brother that I had always had a bit of a crush on (emphasis on the adopted bit). I couldn't help it, he always walked around with no shirt on, showing off his washboard abs *sigh* what a babe.

I looked at her as if to say "YEAH RIGHT, NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Yeah...no. That would not go well. It would be awkward. So what movies should I get?" I looked away, blushing and tried to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Missy! You're totally still in love with Jake aren't you!"

_Damn you blush!_

"Shut UP Rosalie! You have no idea how I feel! Can you just drop it? It's bad enough your dad making innuendos about us in front of him..."

"Sure, sure. You'll be thanking us later when you're married with 8 kids." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" She nodded and grabbed her car keys.

oOoOoOoOo

On the way to the shops, we talked about various possibilities on what movies to get. I mean, there's only so many horror movies you can watch without getting completely freaked out and you have to hide under the bed.

"Why are you even watching horror movies? You had nightmares when you saw the poster for _Orphan_." It was true, I absolutely loathed horror movies. I couldn't watch Harry Potter 3 without getting freaked out.

"Ange loves them, and she's trying to get me into them...I think she'll fail...I'm scared just thinking about _Orphan_. Oh God get me out of this! Can't I fake sick or something!?" I was truly worried about my sanity. I valued my sleep, and if Angela made me watch anything like_ Orphan_, then I wasn't going to be getting any sleep for the next month.

Rose laughed. She. Fucking. Laughed. Like a lunatic.

"No way honey-bun, you committed. Now commit." I groaned and she laughed again, walking into the movie shop.

"Fine." I followed her in, glaring at her back.

We walked around, laughing at various movie covers, and wondering why they had _Jaws_ in the horror section, when it wasn't even scary. I was crouching down, to see what was on the bottom shelf, when an unfamiliar, but not unwelcoming voice spoke.

"Hey there, can I help you find anything?" I looked up and froze. Standing next to me, was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my life. My whole body felt as if it was going to explode.

_Dear God why did you do this to me? Especially when I'm in the most awkward position. Seriously._

His chiseled features were complimented by bright emerald green eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes and contrasting with tousled copper-bronze hair. I looked him up and down and then blushed.

_Checking him out so unashamedly? Seriously Bella, get a grip._

You could tell he was toned - you could see it through the tight white shirt he wore so well. The fitted maroon pants he wore should be made illegal. He cleared his throat. I realized I was still crouching on the ground like an idiot. The sound startled me, breaking my concentration on his abs, and causing me to fall over.

"Woah there, are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. This surprised me. Shouldn't he be laughing? I mean, I just fell over nothing.

"Huh?" _Good one Bells, real classy._

He smirked. "Are you okay?" He held out a hand and I just looked at it. "Generally you're supposed to take it and I help you up. Unless you'd prefer to stay down there, which I would understand completely. I mean, it is a rather nice floor, but we close in 10 minutes so if you don't want to be forcibly removed, I suggest you take my hand, and I'll help you up."

_You can forcibly remove me any day Mr Movie-Shop-Man..._

"Shut up..."

"Excuse me?" I looked up, realizing I'd said that out loud and blushed.

"No, no! I didn't mean that. I-umm, I wasn't talking to you! I-umm, um, uh," stop talking Bella "I'll shut up." I took his hand and he helped me up "Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." Wow. That was quick. Well done, Bella. You've known this guy for less than 5 minutes, you fall over, tell him to shut up, and make a complete fool of yourself and he still tells you his name.

"Bells! I found some for you!" _Great timing Rosalie. NOT. _"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I was interrupting anything."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, "just letting you know we close in about 10 minutes."

"Ok! Thanks! We'll go soon!" _Shut UP Rosalie..._

She turned her back to him and showed me all the movies she'd found. I saw titles like _The Hills Have Eyes _and _Buried Alive_. I shook my head to most of them.

"Fine. I'll put back _When A Stranger Calls_ cause I know you'll have nightmares about it." She walked off, and I looked up to see that Edward was still standing there, smirking. _No freaking way. He heard the whole thing. Fuck._ I looked down, blushing _again._

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, I got nightmares from that too. It was pretty scary. I mean, trapped in that big, fancy house all alone, getting calls from some random. Ugh." He looked completely serious. Until the facade cracked and he doubled over, laughing.

I glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"You're right it's not," he tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "I'm sorry but that movie was ridiculous. The chick was so dumb!" I turned around ready to walk away, when he grabbed my arm, I stopped, turned to look at him and froze. The way he was looking at me made my inside's melt. He stared at me and I stared back. The look in his eyes was so piercing, so intense. I looked down at the grip he had on my arm and then back at him.

"Sorry." he said, in a low tone, as if contemplating something.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to walk away again, but he looked up just in time and grabbed my arm again and spun me around.

"At least tell me your name."

I looked at him confused, why would he want to know my name? He pleaded with me with his eyes.

"Bella." I said, my voice wavering slightly. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan." I said with more confidence. And with that, I turned away again and this time, I managed to walk away with conviction. I grabbed Rosalie's wrist and pulled her out of the shop.

"So...do I still have to set you up with my brother?" she said, once we were in the car, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Shut up..." I said, looking down and blushing. Boy, I was blushing a lot today. _No thanks to Edward Cullen_.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Give me ideas, anything you want to happen? Not happen? Should I just stop here and never write ever again? Tell me everything! Thanks for reading! love love!


End file.
